Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $10\dfrac{11}{15}-6\dfrac{2}{4} = {?}$
Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {10} + {\dfrac{11}{15}} - {6} - {\dfrac{2}{4}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {10} - {6} + {\dfrac{11}{15}} - {\dfrac{2}{4}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=4 + {\dfrac{11}{15}} - {\dfrac{2}{4}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 4 + {\dfrac{11}{15}} - {\dfrac{1}{2}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 4+\dfrac{22}{30}-\dfrac{15}{30}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 4+\dfrac{7}{30}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 4\dfrac{7}{30}$